Negotiations
“Second,” he continued, “poker. Ah play tha game well enough tah cover mah bar tab, though it’s mainly a reason tah stake out a chair in a saloon. Yah’d be surprised, Lieutenant, just how much business gets done in saloons. Then again,” Dorian chuckled at her narrow eyed expression, “perhaps ya wouldn’t.” Riley quirked an eyebrow at his insinuation, and responded with one of her own. "Poker." It was the nitty-gritty she was looking for, the reason she could pin why a well-mannered, well dressed medical type was willing to travel the verse. Going to or running from big stakes. Pure speculation on her part, best kept to herself as it was generally in the best interest of the ship and of herself to not question someone willing to pay handsomely. There were those two words again, strung together just perfectly. She nodded to his reply gagging down another sip of tea. "Bane of the galaxy. I remember there was talk that the Alliance tried to have it outlawed, I think the Browncoats used that as a recruitin' slogan. No offense to poker, of course. Our mechanic's fond of the game, Captain is too, and sober, he's not half bad. Not half good either. Don't look surprised. It's been known to happen." “Finally,” Dorian said, “Ah’ve got a reputation as a gun hand. Ah’ve been known ta hire out. As a membah of your crew, Ah’ll be askin’ a five percent gun bonus each time Ah pull a pistol in defense of this boat or her people.” He took a swallow, set the half drained glass down. “In addition to mah full share, of course. Finally,” he said, “as tah how Ah’m able tah put people together?” He lifted an eyebrow. “Ah had lots ‘o’ practice, thanks tah tha Alliance.” Riley glowered at him from behind the mug of liquid that was blissfully almost gone. Negotiations. A faint smile crossed her lips. "I ain't seen you shoot, so you can ask for five percent. I'll see to it you get one for drawing in defense, two if you actually shoot, three percent if you hit something that ain't one of us or this ship." She countered. "We'll also cover the cost of ammunition, so don't waste too much of it. Full share you're entitled to. We got a job going to Ezra, two payin' passengers, your credits here and whatever I can drum up tomorrow before we leave. Shares are divided equally, sorry, doc, guess you can call us socialistic. Not sure how many of our deckhands will be back on board before we take off. The bigger the crew, the less work, but the smaller the share. I'll see to it you won't be assigned any heavy lifting unless you tick me off. Ship expenses come first, fuel cells, engine parts, rations. You seem the long-hot-shower type so just know water off world is rationed. If it comes down to it, passengers get first draw for hot water. Captain gets second, and pilot gets third. I got six years on this ship and a willingness to trachea punch anyone who thinks they got more claim to it. If you want to charge crew for your services, and by that I mean fixing them up after fights, I'll leave that to your discretion."